1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ski or a snowboard in the form of a board-like sliding device, as indicated in claim 1.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,179 B2 describes a board-like winter sports device in the form of a ski, monoski or snowboard, in which the sliding board body provided for sliding on a surface comprises in its lateral, upper edge sections respectively a cut-out that is open at least towards the top, in which a rod or strip-like element is mounted respectively. These lateral, strip-like elements extend at least inside the binding assembly zone and over at least 30% of the length of the sliding board body. The two lateral, strip-like elements are joined together via a transverse web positioned in the middle section of the strip-like elements. According to an alternative embodiment two transverse webs are provided, which are positioned at a distance in front of the distal ends of the strip-like elements. On said lateral, strip-like elements a one or two-piece binding plate is supported for securing the jaw bodies of a ski binding. Said binding plate does not extend over the front and rear end of the ski binding. During the bending of the sliding board body the two lateral strip-like elements tend to increase their distance from one another. In particular, there is a tendency that mainly the distal ends of the strip-like elements slide laterally out of the mounting depressions upon the extreme bending of the sliding board body. A sufficient degree of stability or robustness of this structure is thus only achievable with relatively rigid or stable, strip-like elements, which can however have a disadvantageous effect on the bending characteristic of the entire construction.
In AT 504 800 A1, by the same applicant, a generic, board-like sliding device is disclosed. In this case a board-like force-transmitting element is provided which is supported on the top side of the actual sliding board body. The top side of the board-like force-transmitting element is provided for supporting a binding device for possible detachable connection with a sports shoe. At least in the region of the binding assembly zone between the bottom side of the plate like force-transmitting element and the top side of the sliding board body at least one interlocking connection is provided, which is formed by integrally designed, strip and/or projection-like elevations and corresponding groove-like depressions. Said interlocking connection is positioned close to the longitudinal middle axis of the sliding board body, in particular in alignment with the fastening screws for the assembly of elements of the binding device. By means of this at least one, longitudinally centrally positioned interlocking connection between the bottom side of the board-like force-transmitting element and the top side of the sliding board body rotational movements between the board-like force-transmitting element and the sliding board body could be reliably prevented relative to a vertical axis, but the transmission of forces inside the binding assembly zone relative to loads directed vertically to the running surface was only satisfactory to a limited degree.
The underlying problem of the present invention is to create a ski or a snowboard, which has improved driving properties, the achievable performance of such a sliding board body being as high as possible. In particular the behaviour on curves is to be improved.